Thriller: Zelda Style
by DracoWolf316
Summary: Link, Midna, and all other characters perform Thriller on Halloween Night! Full of randomness Sort of and the song is "Thriller" by Michael Jackson May he rest in Peace. Read more to find out!-Songfic- My first, so be gentle with the reviews!


**A/N:** It's Halloween! And to celebrate it, I've made my very first song-fic. The song is Thriller by Michael Jackson(May he rest in peace.) Also, Midna in the story will be as she is after Ganon is defeated. So without further a due, let's get on with the story!

* * *

(Link and Midna are walking out of a movie theater.)

Link: Sorry if that movie was too scary for you Midna.

Midna: Scary? Hah! I've seen you take on scarier things than that!

Link: Then why did you grab on to me half way through it?

Midna: Because I wanted to thank you for bringing me to the movies tonight.

Link: Then why did you want to leave early?

Midna: Because you like to stretch your legs at night time in wolf form, remember?

Link: Admit it Midna, you were scared.

Midna: I was not!

Link:Yeah, you were.

(Music starts to play from nowhere.)

Midna: Wait, where's that music coming from?

Link: (Begins to dance with the music's beat as they walk.)

Midna: (Looks strangely at Link) Link, why are you dancing?

Link: It's close to miiiidnight, and somethin' evil's lurkin' from the daark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to screeeam, but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeeeeze as horror looks you right between your eyes. You're paralyyyyzed!

Cause this is thrilleeeeerrrrr, thriller night! And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike! You know it's thrilleeeerrrrr, thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller toniiiiiiiiiiiiight!

Midna:( Now is staring wide eyed at Link) Link what are you doing?

Link: You hear the doooooor slam,(Mocks slamming a door in Midna's face. Midna flinches a little) and realize there's nowhere left to ruun. You feel the cooold, brrrrrr, and wonder if you'll eva see the suuun. You close your eyyyyeeeesss and hope that this is just imagination. But all the whiile, you hear the creature creepin up behind. You're out of tiiime! Cause this is Thrilleeeeerrrrr, thriller night! There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes! You know its thrilleeeerrrrr, thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller toniiiiiiiiiight!

Midna: Liink, are you feeling alright?

Link: Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masssssqueeerrraaaaaaaaaade!

There's no escapin the jaws of the alien this tiiiiiiiiiime(theyre open wide)

This is the end of your liiiiiiiiife!

Midna: (Starts to see Zelda, Ashei, Rusl, Ganon, Zant, and other random Zelda Characters come out of nowhere and begin to dance with Link) Wait, where'd you all come from!?

Link: They're out to geeeeeet you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will posseeeessss you, unless you change the number on your dial. Now is the tiiiiiiiime for you and I to cuddle close together. All through the niiiiiight, Ill save you from the terror on the screen. Ill make you seeeeee!

Midna: Okay, am I on one of those hidden Camera shows?

All the Zelda Characters: That this is thrilleeeeerrrrr, thriller niiiight! Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would dare to tryyyyy!Cause this is thrilleeeerrrr, thriller night!So let me hold you tight and share a killer,diller, Killer, Thriller here toniiiiiiiiiight!

(Graveyards nearby begin to stir. Redeads, Gibdoes, Bubbles, Bongo-Bongo, Garo's, and Stalfo's come out of graves and Tombs and begin to drag themselves to around them.

Midna: Link, you might want to kill all these guys before they kill us all!

Ganondorf: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand.

Zant: Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize yawls neighbourhood.

Auru: And whosoever shall be found. Without the soul for getting down.

Shad: Must stand and face the hounds of hell. And rot inside a corpses shell.

Ashei: The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years.

Rusl: And grizzy ghouls from every tomb. Are closing in to seal your doom.

Zelda: And though you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver.

Link: For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller!

(Suddenly, all the Uundead enemies go up behind everyone. And instead of killing them, they start to raise their hands and hop around on one foot down the road. The other characters are doing the same in front.)

Midna:…What the hell?( Sees them going off.)…Oh well, I've got nothing better to do(catches up to them and then begins doing what they're doing next to Link)

Everyone(Including Midna): Cause this is Thrilleeeerrrr, Thriller niiight! There ain't no second chance against the beast with the fourty eyes! Cause this is Thrilleeerrrr! (Link: WOOOOHOOO!) Thriller Niiight! You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller, toniiiiight!

(They all are singing, hopping with their arms in the classical zombie position dopwn the street all throught the night, their voices starting to fade away in the distance with the music following.)

Everyone: Cause this is Thrilleeeeerrr! Thriller Niiiight, you're fighting for you're liiife inside a, killer, thriller, toniiiiight!...

(A creepy laugh echoes through the night as they all vanish from sight.)

Happy Halloween…The End.

* * *

So, Was that good enough for ya? As you know, this song was made by the musical genius Michael Jackson(Once again, may he rest in Peace.) This is a tribute to all the Zelda fans out there who happen to also love Michael Jackson. Please click the review button at the bottom and send me your opinions! And remember, No Flames, just Constructional Criticism. Happy Halloween!


End file.
